The Other Grandparents
by Lifeisconfusing
Summary: They never wanted anything to do with her, but now they do. Does she want a relationship with the people who ignored her her whole life? RoryLogan. R&R AU.
1. As blue blooded as they come

**Everything in the fifth season happened except she didn't steal the yacht and she didn't quit Yale. But, Mitchum did tell her she wasn't a good journalist. However, she told Logan and he told her his Dad was totally wrong. Strobe Hayden didn't die; he just had a health scare but is better now. Rory's birth certificate says Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. Takes place at the beginning of her third year at Yale. **

**I own nothing!**

**The Other Grandparents**

Logan Huntzberger was happy. Sure, it was his birthday, but that nothing to do with it. What had made him so happy was he had woken up next to the girl he loved, who was conveniently standing next to him. He usually hated his birthday. His mother would always throw a party inviting every important figure in Hartford society. This year, she had actually invited his friends. He was in the corner of the room with Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Seth, Robert, and Rory. They were just about to sneak away to his fathers study to form one of their sub parties when his father and a man that was somewhat familiar to him approached the group. He then knew who it was; it was Strobe Hayden, the Supreme Court Justice. He felt Rory's entire body tense up. At first he thought it was because if his Dad, then he noticed that it was Judge Hayden's eyes that were locked with hers.

"Judge Hayden, I would like you to meet my son, Logan."

Strobe Hayden had kept tabs on his granddaughter. How could he not have? He couldn't let the Heiress of the Hayden fortunes just wander around. It had surprised him that she went Yale. At that disastrous dinner four years ago, he could have sworn Richard said something or other about her going to Harvard. He knew she got it. The Hayden's had a legacy at Harvard.

"Nice to meet you Logan, Happy Birthday."

"Thank you sir."

He turned to his granddaughter.

"Lorelai, it's nice to see you again."

He knew he wasn't going to get away with that. If this girl was anything like her mother she would let him have it; and left him have it she did.

"It's Rory." She said coldly, to the surprise of everyone around her.

"Right. I see you attend Yale. Why?"

"Gilmore's go to Yale."

"Hayden's go to Harvard."

"I'm a Gilmore."

"You're a Hayden too."

Mitchum's face went white. Logan looked back and forth from Judge Hayden to Rory.

"Legally and biologically but I haven't seen you since I was sixteen and Dad and I aren't exactly on speaking terms."

She saw the jaws of her friends drop

"Your grandmother and I would like to have dinner would you tomorrow night."

"I have dinner with my _grandparents_ on Friday nights."

"Fine then," he grimaced, "How about Saturday?"

Rory couldn't believe her ears. The man standing in front of her was the same man who, when she was sixteen, looked at her like she was beneath him. Now, he's acting like he had been there all those years; like nothing had happened. He actually chastised her for going to the wrong college. Now he wants dinner?

"Sure, what time?"

"Seven o'clock."

"See you then." Rory looked at her friends, "Could you excuse me for a second? Thank you."

She walked passed the party and walked out of the party. After realizing she had left her coat in the house and was now standing outside in the middle of fall, she felt a coat fall over her shoulders. Logan was there.

"Hey Ace."

She smiled at him.

"Did you see how white your fathers face turned?" she tried to stop the involuntary tears from overflowing her eyes.

"Are you okay Ace?"

"I'm fine, just a little shocked."

"You're shocked? Need I remind you of my fathers face?" she laughed

"It was cool to see Mitchum Huntzberger at a complete loss for words."

"Ace?"

"What?"

"I'm not going to press you on this, but I would really like it if you told me."

"He's the other grandfather. Let's just say he isn't too happy about my existence and has no problem with showing it. And now I have to have dinner with him and Francine."

"Hey," he pulled her into him, "Everything will be fine."

He kissed her.

"Happy Birthday." Was all she said before he pushed her up against the said of the house, and kissed her again.

678678

Mitchum Huntzberger was petrified. He had told the granddaughter of one of the most powerful people in the country that she was a horrible journalist. To make matters worse, his family had said that she wasn't good enough to marry into his family. The party had ended about an hour ago and he and his wife were getting ready to go to sleep.

"What were you discussing with Judge Hayden dear?" asked Shira.

"Just introducing him to Logan, who, it turns out, is dating his granddaughter."

"I thought he was dating that Gilmore girl." She had a hint of disgust in her voice.

"He is. It turns out that she is also Christopher's daughter."

Shira looked at her husband liked he was crazy. It couldn't be possible. How could she have told a Hayden that she wasn't good enough to date her son?

987987

Francine Hayden had always wanted a relationship with her eldest granddaughter. She remembered that horrible dinner where she had first laid eyes on her since she was a baby. Of course, the dinner was also impossible to forget because it was also on the day that Strobe had found out about his cancer. He hadn't told her until after the dinner when she demanded an explanation for his behavior. She knew her husband had always regretted his not to be in her life, as did she. Francine was excited that her granddaughter was going to be over for dinner, she knew about the weekly Friday night Dinners she had with the Gilmore's, and was always kind of jealous. Hopefully, with some work, they could have the relationship they always wanted with their granddaughter.

456456

After their rendezvous outside, Rory and Logan met up with their friends and formed their sub party. They had found her lineage fascinating. Logan still couldn't believe that his Ace was as blue blooded as they come.

At least there would be one entry in the pro column of the future pro/con list that Rory Gilmore would soon be making; At least now his parents would like her.

**This was an idea that had been in my head for a while. Please review!**


	2. The Mary of Chilton

**I know that in the show Christopher was supposed to go to Princeton and that Strobe Hayden wasn't a judge, but in the story, he is. I guess the story is a little bit AU. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Logan and Rory were the last ones in the limo on the way back to Yale after his party. He could tell she was brooding about something. He could tell she was still a little shaken up; she had tried to avoid the subject once they met up with their friends. It still amazed him that she was a Hayden.

"When did you meet him at sixteen?"

His voice brought her out of the trance she was in.

"Dinner. My dad was back in town and my grandmother found out; can't keep anything from Emily Gilmore. She invited the Haydens and we were all in the room for about five minutes before I was asked to leave." She looked at him, "I could still hear them from the kitchen. I believe the words out of his mouth were 'You had that baby and ruined his future.'

Logan put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. After about five minutes, her head shot up.

"I don't know what to call them."

"Huh?"

"The Haydens; I don't know what to call the. I asked my Mom and she said to try to avoid calling them anything. Where do they live? I mean, I know they don't live in Hartford but-."

"Ace, calm down, everything will be fine."

He pulled her closer to him and they just sat there, with her in his arms.

345345

It only took one night for the fact that Rory Gilmore was also a Hayden to spread across the society set. It kind of surprised her that no one knew, it wasn't exactly a secret. When she woke up on Friday morning, she had five messages on her cell phone.

One was from Shira, requesting they had tea, the second was from her mother, the third was from Emily, demanding to know if it was true she was having dinner with Strobe and Francine, the fourth was from Logan, making sure she was okay, and the fifth was from Honor, warning her that her mother would be calling her.

After getting ready for the day, she made her way to the coffee kiosk by the library; Logan was there. She ordered her coffee from Joe, who she was on a first name basis with, and joined Logan, Colin, and Finn.

"Hello boys."

"Hey Ace." Logan kissed her hello.

"It's too bloody early for that." Said a groggy Finn

"Bad hangover Finn?"

"Yes."

She turned to Logan.

"I got a call from your mother this morning."

Logan nearly spit out his coffee all over Colin.

"Watch it!" Cried Colin

"Stop yelling!" Complained Finn

"My mother?"

"Yes, she wanted to have tea." Rory replied in mock seriousness

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, it was a message."

Logan smiled at her. They said goodbye to Colin and Finn and started walking toward her dorm.

"Do you have any classes today?" he inquired

"Nope, I was planning on catching up with all my work. Also, since midterms are coming up I-"

"Ace, you need to relax."

"Why?"

"Because of last night," she looked at her feet, "and because you study way too much."

Before she could respond, her cell phone started to go off.

"Hello?"

"Hello." it was Francine Hayden, "I would just like to go over the details of tomorrow night's dinner."

"Oh, okay."

"Does seven o'clock at the Hartford Country Club work for you?"

"Yes that's fine." She had no emotion in her voice

"Alright, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone.

"Was that them?"

"Yes. I have to go to the 'Hartford Country Club'."

"Sounds like fun."

"It's right up there with having tea with your mother."

789789

Rory hadn't called any of the people who had left messages on her phone, except for Honor. She hadn't called Shira because she didn't like the women, she didn't call her mother because she was going to see her at dinner that night and didn't feel like explaining the whole situation to her, same with Emily.

After getting coffee with Logan, she had, after much protest from Logan, studied for her midterms and got some work don on the paper. Rory didn't really feel up to Friday night dinner, not that she ever did. She arrived on time joined her mother in the living room, where she was grilled by her grandmother about the happenings at Logan's birthday.

"Rory, come in sit down."

"Hi grandma, Mom."

"Hey kid, how was Limo boy's birthday party?"

"Yes, how was Logan's party, did you meet anyone there?" asked Emily

"Yes grandma."

"Really, who?" She asked in the tone that let her know Emily knew all to well who Rory had come in counter with.

"The Hayden's"

Lorelai choke on her martini.

"What?"

"I ran into Strobe while Mitchum was introducing him to Logan and he asked me if I would have dinner with him and Francine tomorrow night."

"And you're just telling me this now?"

"Sorry, I just didn't want to explain it a thousand times."

"What did you say?" interjected Emily

"I accepted. I'm meeting them at the Club tomorrow for dinner."

Lorelai was less then pleased. She didn't like the idea of her daughter going to dinner with the Hayden's, especially after what happened last time.

"You don't have to do this." She told her daughter

"Of course she does, she accepted; she can't just call them the night before and cancel. It's rude"

"Yes, and they have been following the rules of Miss Manners all these years."

"Lorelai, she accepted the invitation to dinner on her own."

"Are you sure you want to go?" she asked

"I don't want to, but I need to."

678678

Lorelai had finally accepted that she was going on her own will and dropped the subject. Richard was out of town and the three girls ate peacefully, well, as peaceful as any Friday Night Dinner has ever been. After dinner, as Rory was driving towards Yale, she called Logan.

"Out of dinner yet Ace?"

"I'm driving back to Yale now."

"Why don't you meet us at the pub? Everyone's here, even Paris."

"Paris? What's she doing there?"

"She and Stephanie have a class together so they were at the pub studying and we joined them."

"I'll be there in about ten minutes."

When Rory got to the pub she spotted her friends at table in the back.

"Hello reporter girl."

"Hi Finn"

"So, how was dinner Ace?"

Before she could answer, Paris interrupted.

"I don't get it, why don't you yell at him when he calls you something other them Rory?"

"Because his nickname doesn't have any sexual implications and isn't being said by the spawn of Satan."

"The male population of Chilton wasn't the spawn on Satan."

"Only Tristan called me Mary."

"Rory, all the guys in Chilton called you Mary."

"They did not!"

"Yes they did." Paris said matter-of-factly

"You were the Mary of Chilton?" asked Colin

"How do you know about that?" Rory asked

"DuGrey always had a big mouth." Retorted Logan

After a few more minutes of making fun of Rory and Finn almost getting himself killed because of hitting on a redhead with a body-builder boyfriend, the group decided to call it a night.

"Come on Ace, I'll walk you home."

"I can just walk home with Paris."

"That would be a little hard, considering she went to Doyle's"

"She hate's Doyle's, she describes it as a third world country."

Once getting to her dorm, Logan followed her in.

"Well, I'm home."

"Yes you are."

He took a step closer

"I'm safe, the doors are locked, and no one can come in unless they have a key."

"And my plan is working."

He kissed her. It was anything but platonic; she deepened it by opening her mouth and he started leading her to the bedroom, making her forget about then next night's dinner.

Rory and Logan were woken up by the shrill ring of her cell phone. She rolled off Logan and stuffed her head under a pillow, trying to block out the offending noise. Still half asleep, she murmured to Logan to please answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" she sat up straight.

"Sure, you can talk to Rory."

Logan, with an expression on his face suggesting he was trying to hold in a laugh, handed Rory her phone.

"Mrs. Huntzberger, how are you?"

"Please dear, call me Shira. I am fine, how are you?"

"I'm well." She shot Logan a dirty look

"That's nice. I was wondering if you would like to join Honor and I for tea next Saturday."

"Oh . . . um . . ."

"Great, three o'clock. I'll see you then!" and she hung up.

Rory fell back down on the bed and Logan put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"I'm having tea with your mother and your sister next Saturday."

"Really." He laughed, kissing the top of her head.

"I hate the Country Club. Last time I was there I played gold with my grandfather."

"You play golf?" he asked, somewhat amused.

"No. I had to pick a sport for Chilton and my grandmother suggested I join my grandfather for a 'Saturday at the Club'. I had to wear a hat. I need coffee."

"Well, then we need to get up."

"I don't want to get up."

"Then no coffee."

"Mean!"

**Weird place to end it, I know. Thanks again for all the reviews! Next time: the infamous dinner.**


	3. Dinner with the Haydens

**The Other Grandparents**

I still own nothing

**Dinner with the Haydens**

Rory looked into the full length mirror in her dorm and tugged at her skirt. She didn't know what to wear. Preparing for dinner with the Haydens had taken more then she thought it would. Although she still had a few hours before she had to get ready, it had hit her earlier today that she had absolutely no idea what was acceptable. It suddenly hit her who to call.

"Stephanie?"

456456

Stephanie at the pub with Logan, Colin, and Finn; it was their usual Saturday afternoon lunch. It wasn't really set down; it had just become a usual thing these last three years to meet at the pub for lunch. It surprised her when her cell began to ring.

"Rory?"

Logan looked at her curiously

"Stephanie, are you busy?"

"Sorta. Why? Do you need something?"

"I don't know what to wear. I mean, I haven't been to the Club in a while and I don't know what is acceptable."

"I'll be right there."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

She hung up her phone.

"Sorry boys, but I' going to have to cut this short."

"What was wrong with Rory?" asked a worried Logan.

"Nothing's wrong, she just needs help with something."

"Why did she call you?"

"Because I pee sitting down. Bye boys."

Within no time, she was being pulled into Rory's room.

"I know it's silly, worrying what to wear to see my own grandparents but I don't know the. They already hate me so if you think about it I have nothing to loose but-"

"Rory, calm down."

Stephanie surveyed Rory's closet and pulled out a simple brown knee length skirt and a white sweater.

"There. This will be fine."

"Thanks. I'm sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing."

"Don't worry about it; I see those boys everyday."

"Right! You guys have lunch on Saturdays."

Rory began to put all the clothes she had taken out back into her closet.

"He really loves you, you know."

"Sorry?" she said while coming out of her closet

"Logan, he really loves you."

A small smile brushed her lips and.

456456

She was outside the Harford Country club in her car, just sitting there. For some reason, she couldn't make herself get up and walk up and into the building. After another five minutes, she decided to suck it up and get it over with.

Once in the building, she walked up to the desk.

"Hi. I'm supposed to meet Strobe and Francine Hayden."

Recognizing the names, the hostess led her through the restaurant. She saw that Stephanie had been right about the outfit. He took her to the table and pulled out her chair for her. Sitting down, she was surprised to see that the Hayden's actually looked glad to see her.

"Hello Rory." Francine said, to Rory's surprise, warmly.

"Hi."

There was an awkward silence.

"So, I hear your studying journalism." Strobe broke the silence.

"Yes. I want to be a foreign correspondence. I write for the Yale Daily News, I'm the editor actually. (**A/N** Rory didn't quit Yale, so she was named editor over Paris who is premed.) It's tough, but I love it."

"That's good." Replied Strobe.

The waiter came over and took their drink orders.

"So, you and Logan Huntzberger are?" asked Francine, hoping to know more about her life.

"Logan and I have been dating since April (?)." she said, bushing a little.

"He's a nice boy."

"Yeah, he is." She smiled

"How was Chilton?" asked Strobe

"Chilton was . . . interesting. It got me where I needed to go."

"That's good. I heard you were valedictorian."

"Yes, I was."

"Good."

"So, you're a supreme court justice; that must be . . . fun." Her nervousness showed through.

Strobe chuckled.

"Yes, well, it has its day, as does any job."

Dinner went great. It was a little uneasy when the Huntzbergers were brought up; she reluctantly told them about the dinner, not wanting to get Logan's family in hot water. She might have not liked them, but she could imagine the repercussions of being on a Supreme Court Justices bad side, besides that, dinner was good. It was kind of like discovering another part of herself. She noticed Francine didn't touch any of her vegetables that came along with her pot roast. Rory noticed the similarities between herself and the two people sitting across from her.

They had apologized profusely for their behavior at dinner four years ago, and told her about Strobes cancer, which they assured her, was in remission. The three parted on good terms, with Rory going back to her car and the Hayden's going to their limo which would be taking the, back to their hotel.

456456

AS Rory was heading back to her dorm, she could hear Paris screaming at Doyle, so she decided to head over to Logan's. On her way over, she called Lorelai.

"Hey Mom."

"Done with Dinner from Hell?"

"Yes, and actually, it wasn't that bad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, we talked and they were really nice. I like them."

"That's good sweetie." Not sounding like she liked her daughter getting close with the Haydens.

It wasn't like she didn't want her daughter not to have a relationship with her other grandparents, but a lot happened when she got pregnant. A lot of things, not very nice things, were said; things that hurt.

"Okay, well, I just wanted to let you know everything went fine."

"Bye sweetie, copper boom."

"Copper boom."

She knocked on the door to the boys' dorm, and Stephanie answered.

"Stephanie? What are you doing here?"

"Well, the boys and I were curious to know how dinner went, so, after my date with Colin, we came back here."

"To wait for me?"

"No. To wait for you to call Logan, but you being here actually makes it better."

Stephanie pulled Rory into the dorm and she found Colin, Finn, Robert and Seth waiting for her.

"What are you all doing here? Where's Logan?"

"He's out. We're waiting for you."

"Why?"

"To see how dinner went?" Seth answered like it was obvious

"Why do you care?"

"This is a big deal; you being a Hayden. We need to know what to tell the press?"

"The press?"

"Since they will no doubt find out that we are friends, we need to know what kind of formal statement to make to the press when they get a hold of this." Stated Colin in a very business like tone

"Who says they will find out? Why is it such a big deal? It's not like it was a secret that they were my grandparents."

"Darling, there is no way the press isn't going to find out about this; and it's a big deal because now you are most likely their heiress." Finn explained

"What?"

"Well, you are their eldest grandchild, are you not?" said Robert, adopting Colin's business like tone.

"Yes."

"Well then it's common sense,"

"Why?"

"Because your father already has his own life, besides, he never followed 'the plan'."

"The Plan?"

"You know, going to an Ivy League school, holding up the family's good name, working for his father. You, even though you are at Yale, are following the plan."

"What about Gigi?"

"Who?"

"My half sister."

"She'll get something, a trust fund, but you were born first."

"How do you know all of this stuff?"

"In out world, it's all business. It's how things are done."

"Wait, I'm not following 'the plan'. According to Logan's parents I'm supposed to be my grandmother and have kids and plan parties, and I have no desire to work for my grandfathers."

"Well, you're not expected to work for your families companies; and yes, most women in society are supposed to be like our mothers, but with your name, you can pretty much do whatever the hell you want, to put it bluntly." stated Colin.

"Enough with the business talk, how was dinner?" asked Stephanie

They all looked at her expectantly. She realized that she had to tell them, combined they could probably take down anyone, even Paris.

"Dinner was actually really good. It was a little awkward at first, but they were really nice. We talked; it went really well."

Before they could ask another question, the door opened, and Logan came in; he assessed the scene in front of him.

"Come on you guys, I told you not to go all Spanish Inquisition on her."

"I resent that!" replied Colin

"Yeah, we just asked her what we should tell the press in our families' formal statements when they find out about her most likely inheriting billions of dollars from her grandparents and go crazy." Recited Robert passively

"And then we just asked her how her dinner went with said grandparents that she hadn't seen in a few years." Said Seth like it was an every day thing.

"Okay, I think Ace has gone under enough interrogation tonight." said Logan, grabbing her hand and pulling her into his room.

Once the door was closed, Logan snaked his arm around Rory's waist and pulled her to him. He covered her lips with hers and she responded. Things were heating up when someone started knocking on Logan's bedroom door.

"Go away!" yelled Logan

He moved his lips to her neck and found that secret spot behind her ear and started sucking on it. She involuntarily moaned and she ran her hands through his hair.

"Your fathers here!" Finn yelled through the door.

That right there just ruined the moment.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I will try not to do that again. Hope everyone had a good Chrismahaunakwanzica. Review please!**


	4. Lipstick, Book Sniffers, and Heiresses

**The Other Grandparents**

(**A/N** I know Sniffers isn't a real word.)

**Lipstick, Book Sniffers, and Heiresses**

"Oh shit." muttered Logan as he untangled his hands form Rory's hair.

"Wait here." he said, kissing her again, "I'll be right back." Knowing that last person she wanted to see was his father.

"Okay." she whispered

He kissed her once again before exiting the room.

To his surprise, Stephanie, Finn Seth, Robert, and Colin were still there. Usually, when a parent came to see them, especially his father, they all left.

"Dad."

"Logan, I saw your article in the paper, very well written,"

"Thank you." He said suspiciously

Ever since Rory became editor, he had been spending a lot more time in the newsroom and, on occasion, wrote something.

"How are your classes?"

"What do you want Dad?"

"Can't a father come see his son without an agenda?"

"You're engaging in small talk. You want something."

"How's Miss Hayden."

So that's what he wanted.

"Gilmore,"

"Gilmore-Hayden." He said, stressing the Hayden

"She's fine." he said somewhat guardedly

"Good," Mitchum replied enthusiastically, "is she here? I'd like to talk to her."

"No." Logan answered

Finn cleared his throat, getting Logan's attention, and proceeded to wipe his lips. Logan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure?" asked Mitchum, the smirk his son inherited on his face.

"Yes."

"Then why are you wearing lipstick?"

Damn

"I'll go get her." He replied in defeat

He went back into his room and found Rory had turned the light on and was sitting on his bed editing some of the articles that she had in her bag.

"He gone?" she asked, not looking up from the article.

"He'd like to talk to you."

"What?" she asked, her head snapping up to look at him. Instantly, she broke out in to a smile, bighting her lip to keep from laughing. He looked in the mirror; it was everywhere. On his lips, on his neck, on his ears; he tried to wipe it off but only succeeded in smearing it.

"Did you really go out like there like that?" she asked, laughing at him.

"Not a word book sniffer." (**A/N** I know sniffer isn't a real word.)

She walked past him and into the main room, Logan followed her. His friends, he had noticed, had tried to hide their laughing.

"Mr. Huntzberger."

"Rory, how are you?" he asked, smile in place.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm well. So, your dinner was tonight; correct?"

"Yes," she answered, taken aback

"How did it go?"

"It went fine. Why?" suspicious of his motive to come all the way to Yale to ask her how dinner was.

"Oh, no reason; have a nice rest of the evening."

With that, he walked out of the dorm room, all seven looking after him.

"That was weird." Commented Colin

"Yeah," agreed Logan

"Should I be worried?" Rory asked

"Yes." Colin, Seth, Robert, Finn, Logan, and Stephanie answered in unison.

"Okay . . . Well, I have a few more articles to edit so I'm going to go back to my dorm"

"I'll walk you." Logan replied automatically, reaching to get his coat.

"It's okay, I'll be fine."

"It's dark; I'm walking you out." He insisted, holding the door open for her.

369369

It was then next morning when Rory saw why she should have been worried then night. She was abruptly woken up by Logan frantically knocking on her window. He looked worried which in turn worried Rory; he was usually carefree and he didn't even laugh at her Hello Kitty pajamas. Rory quickly got out of bed and opened the window, taking th cup of coffee he handed her as he wasted no time climbing into her room.

"Why didn't you use the door?"

"Probably because it's flooded with photographers." he said irritably

"What?"

It was then she noticed the plethora of newspapers he had with him.

"I knew my father was up to something. I just didn't think it was something like this."

There, smack dab on the cover of the New York Times, was her picture. It had been taken last night, as Logan was walking her home. Although she was smiling, she hadn't been looking at the camera. Logan's arm was around her waist and he was also smiling. It was a totally different from the enraged expression that now graced his face.

"Your dad did this? Why? How?"

"My family owns the New York Times. This is one of the biggest scoops of the year. It's great for business and it associated him with Judge Hayden. Kill two birds with one stone." He said bitingly, closing the curtains to cover the window in her room.

"But it wasn't a secret that he was my grandfather; people knew."

"Well not the press," then his tone changed, "God Rory, I am so sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault." she said soothingly, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I don't get it," he looked at her somewhat admirably, "you freak out over classes and the paper but your on the cover and you act like it's an every day occurrence."

Rory just smiled at him and kissed him again. Logan surprised her by taking charge of the kiss. He stopped abruptly when they were interrupted by Paris banging on the door.

"GILMORE! Wake up!"

Sighing, she went to the door and opened it, revealing a not to happy Paris.

"I can't meditate with press members screaming every time someone walks by."

"I'm sorry Paris."

"Terrance is not going to be happy!" she said as she stormed back into her room.

Before she could answer, there was persistent knocking on her window. She opened the curtains and saw Stephanie, Colin, and Finn running away from reporters while Robert and Seth knocked on the window, holding coffee. She decided let them in. Logan opened the window, making sure to keep Rory out of the reporters view, and quickly shut it when they were all in.

"I told you the press would get wind of this." Finn taunted

"More like my father will get wind of this." Logan said bitterly

"No way," Stephanie deadpanned

"Yes way." Retorted Logan

"Are you telling me that your father sold out his own son's girlfriend to sell a few papers?" asked Seth, astonished

"He also succeeded in associating his family with the Haydens." added Robert.

They cold hear the press members outside her dorm start to get riled up again and it was soon followed by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." offered Finn.

Before anyone could stop him Finn skipped, yes skipped, into the common room. They heard the door open, which caused the photographers to go ballistic, and at first Rory thought it had been them who had knocked on the door, but that thought was soon put to rest when Finn led Straub and Francine Hayden into her room.

"Get this," started Finn, "Campus police is stationed at your front door."

So, there she was, in a small dorm room with six of her friends, all dressed in designer clothing, and her two, up until now estranged grandparents, also dressed to the nines., while she was in Hello Kitty pajamas; her mother would be so proud.

Suddenly, the funeral march began playing from her phone; Loreali had been messing with her ring tones again.

"Excuse me," she said to her guests, "Hi grandma." She said into her phone.

"Rory, you're all over the news!"

"I know grandma."

"Their saying you're the Hayden heiress!"

"I know."

"Well, are you?" Emily demanded

"Am I what?" Rory asked dumbly

"The Hayden Heiress?" Emily screamed (or as close to screaming as Miss Manners would allow)

"I don't know," she responded weakly

"What do you mean you don't know? What did they say at dinner?"

"We didn't talk about money grandma."

"They what did you talk about?"

Rory was starting to get annoyed, but retained her composure.

"Dinner went great grandma. They were very nice to me. They asked me about me life and I asked them about their life."

"That's nice dear. Anyway, the Huntzbergers have invited us to dinner on Thursday-"

"What?" Rory exclaimed

"-so I wanted to let you know that instead of Friday night it's Thursday night, seven o'clock, don't be late. Oh, and please pass it along to your mother as well. Bye Rory." Hanging up before Rory could get another word in.

Wordlessly, she grabbed a cup of coffee out of the cardboard holder Seth was holding and drained it in one sip.

"Everything okay Ace?" asked a concerned Logan.

"Grandma, Grandpa," they looked surprised yet pleased to be addressed that was, "this is Seth, Stephanie, Colin, Finn, Robert and you already know Logan." She turned to Logan, "By the way, 'the Gilmores', my mother, and I are having dinner with your parents, at their house, on Thursday," she said all in one breath.

"Wow, she really does function on coffee." Commented Stephanie

"Why don't we let Ace get dressed." Suggested Logan

"Of course." agreed Straub

Logan stood by the door while everyone went into the common room when the last person walked out, he shut the door.

"What do you mean we're having dinner at my parents."

"I don't know. She said that instead of Friday night dinner at her house your parents invited us for dinner at their house. There was no indication that you would be there."

"I have to go!"

"I must say, I've never seen you so adamant about going to your parents house."

"I'll call them." He want to leave but stopped, "Are you okay?"

She smiled and walked over to him.

"I'm fines. The photographers are a little scary, but I'm fine."

Logan snaked his are around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I must say Ace, I like the pajamas." He whispered into her ear.

Meanwhile in the common room . . .

"He's either freaking out or getting some." stated Finn aloud

"Finn!" exclaimed Stephanie, noticing the look on the Hayden's faces

"What?" he whined

It was then that Logan walked out of Rory's room.

"What?" he asked when everyone looked at him.

"So, how long have you all known Rory?" asked Francine, skillfully changing the subject in fear that her husband would soon figure out what 'getting some' meant.

"The beginning of last school year." Replied Logan

"I was looking for a red head." Finn reminisced

"She compared Logan to Judy Dench." added Colin, earning a laugh from Stephanie.

Then Rory emerged from her room, dressed and saving Logan from further embarrassment. Rory grabbed another cup of coffee.

"I see you like your coffee." commented Straub, amusement evident in his voice.

"More like she's addicted to her coffee." corrected Colin

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Rory commented

They all laughed at that.

"Now, I assumed you want to know wht we're here." Stated Straub in a tone that reminded her of Colin.

"Hey Ace, we'll go wait in your room." Logan said, sensing what he was about to tell her, although Rory herself looked oblivious.

"Okay."

"Straub waited for them to leave before he began again.

"I don't know if you've read the papers, but there is a lot of speculation that you are heiress to the Hayden fortune." he said, getting straight to the point.

"Oh," she couldn't really thing of anything else to say.

"Well, I've heard from one of my contacts at the New York Times that there was a leak and that tomorrow morning it will be worldwide news, so we thought we'd tell you ourselves." Straub informed her

"Tell me what?"

"Rory, in out will, we left you as our heiress. I just want you to know, this has nothing to do with us wanting to know. We've wanted to know you your whole life." Francine said in a gentle tone.

To say that she wasn't expecting this would have been a lie. Ever since the night before, when the guys pointed out that is was a major possibility, she had thought about it. It didn't upset her, and while it may changer her lifestyle, she was glad they had chosen her as their heir. She liked having them in her life.

"Thank you." Once again, it was the only thing she could really think of saying.

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I don't really think this is a cliffhanger, and if you do, sorry. Review please **


	5. Sleeping Arrangements

**The Other Grandparents**

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Sleeping Arrangements**

Francine and Straub left soon after, telling her that their lawyers would be contacting her in time. Hearing her door open and close alerted her friends that it was alright for them to come out.

"Were we right?" asked Colin

"Huh?"

"Are you a rich bitch like me now?" asked Stephanie

"Not until one of them kicks." Stated Colin

"Colin!" reprimanded Stephanie

"Well, it's true." He muttered under his breath

"So, Gilmore, or is it Hayden now?"asked Finn

"What?" Rory asked, confused

"Do we call you Gilmore or Hayden?" he asked clearly

"I only use Hayden when I have to; Gilmore's fine." She answered.

"I can't believe there's a Hayden at Yale. We can so throw it in Harvard's faces at the football game in two weeks." Plotted Seth

"So, Gilmore, I was going through your closet a few minutes ago and-"

"What were you doing going through my closet?" she turned to Logan, "And why didn't you stop him?"

"You can't stop him." Stated Robert

"It's impossible." Added Seth

"Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted," he shot a look at Rory, "I was going through your closet and there were these two boxes and one had a stuffed chickens head sticking out of it. What is it?"

Everyone looked confused for a moment, then a look of realization spread over Stephanie's face.

"They're her ex boxes!" Stephanie exclaimed as if it were obvious

"Her what?" all the guys asked in unison while Logan pulled Rory, somewhat possessively, closer to him.

"Her ex boxes," Stephanie continued, "when a relationship ends a girl, and sometimes a guy, makes a box and puts it in a closet, or a coat room, or someplace like that.

"What do you put in these boxes?" asked Robert curiously

"Well, basically anything significant to the relationship or something that reminds you of your ex." Explained Rory

Before anyone realized what they were doing, Colin and Finn ran into her room and returned with two boxes.

"NO!" exclaimed Stephanie and Rory as soon as they realized what they were doing

"Yes!"

"You guys," Stephanie started in a serious tone, "you can't go through a girls ex box."

"Why the bloody hell not?" asked Finn

"You just can't; it's wrong." She deadpanned

But it was too late; Colin had already pulled out Colonel Clucker out of the box.

"What's with the chicken?" he asked

Rory walked over to him and grabbed the chicken out of his hands.

"His name is Colonel Clucker." She defended

"Why is he in the ex box?" asked Finn

"You guys! Ex box no touchie!" cried Stephanie

"Why" asked Logan

"I've already told you; it's wrong." Replied Stephanie

"Is this a dress?" asked Colin, holding a piece of blue material

"He took me to a dance and I wore that." She replied, giving in

"Who did?" asked Seth

"Dean."

"And Colonel Clucker?" asked Colin sarcastically

"When Dean first came into my room-"

"What was he doing in your room?" asked Finn, switching to big brother mode instantly

"He had come over for a date. Anyway-"

"You had dates at your house?" he asked again

"My mom was there. He walked into my room and picked up Colonel Clucker so I put him in the Dean box." She explained

"Corn starch?" asked Robert, who had joined Colin in going through the box.

"When he first kissed me we were in the market and I was holding a box of corn starch and I ran out of the store with it; my first foray into the world of shoplifting."

"You ran away?" asked an amused Stephanie

"I was in shock."

Her phone started to play a song from Willy Wonka

"Hello?" she answered the phone as the others continued to look through the boxes.

"I've read about you in the New York Times, Stars Hollow Gazette-"

"Hi Mom."

"Boston Globe, Hartford Times, Stamford Eagle Gazette, Wall Street Journal-"

"Wall Street Journal? Doesn't that report stock quotes?"

"Supposedly if you're the Hayden heiress you inherit a bunch of stock. Stop interrupting Mommy."

" Since when do you get the New York Times? Or the Stamford Eagle Gazette?"

"Well, when you started interning there, I bought the subscription and now I'm addicted because every week they have a coffee corner; and Taylor gets the New York Times."

"And the Wall Street Journal?"

"Kirk. He's convinced there's a secret code in the numbers."

"The Boston Globe?"

"Oh, Christopher called." Her voice noticeably changing

"Dad called?"

"Yeah."

"What did he want?" she sat on the couch, "He hasn't called since the wedding."

"He said he just wanted to know how you were doing."

"Then why didn't he call me?"

"I don't know kid."

They were silent for a moment.

"Are you alone?" inquired Lorelai

"No, friends are here."

"Are these ear plugs?" asked Logan, who had stared going through the Jess box.

"Logan?" asked the all knowing Lorelai

"And Finn, Colin, Seth, Robert, and Stephanie."

"How'd they get in? I assumed that Yale would be flooded by paparazzi. Stars Hollow was."

"They used the window in my room. The Haydens came."

"Really?" Lorelai's voice tightened.

"Yeah. They told me I'm their heiress."

"Cool."

"I guess; I like them being in my life. I'd like to get to know them better."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"You don't have to. There are plenty of people here. What do you mean Stars Hollow was flooded with paparazzi?"

"Well, somehow they knew that this was your home town and they all came here first, but Taylor gave them all tickets and seeing Kirk during one of his night terrors scared them all away."

"And I missed it?"

"Too bad. Okay, well, I'll see you later. Bye kid, love you."

"Love you too Mom."

"Ear plugs?" Logan asked again once she had hung up the phone.

"Distillers concert; that's the Jess box."

"Gilmore, what's with the blue dresses?" asked Colin, holding up the bridesmaid dress

"I was wearing that when Jess and I first kissed; I ran away afterwards."

"Again?" inquired Stephanie

"I was a bridesmaid and the wedding was about to start and I had a boyfriend at the time."

"Do you always run away after first kisses?" asked Finn

"Yes." answered Paris, walking into the common room from her room.

"I do not." Rory defended herself

"Dean?" Asked Paris

"Yes."

"Jess?"

"Yes."

"Tristan?"

"Yes, but that doesn't count! We never dated. Plus, I didn't run away when Logan and I first kissed, in fact, I kissed him first!"

"You did?" asked Finn, laughing

"And then were interrupted by your Mom, then your dad, and then your mom's boyfriend." commented Logan

"Good times, good times." Joked Seth

"So, how am I supposed to get out of here?" asked Rory, changing the subject

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have classes tomorrow and with the press out there how am I going to be able to get out."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to skip a few classes."

"No." she said defiantly

"Rory, it's either that or get attacked by press members. You have to skip class." Deadpanned Colin

"You skip class, I'm going." Rory replied defiantly

"I smell a project!" exclaimed Stephanie

345345

There they were, all eight of them, decked out in Yale clothing from head to toe. It had been Logan's idea; he remembered when a pipe had broken in her dorm and administration had given everyone in their building four Yale shirts, four Yale sweats, and four Yale hoodies. After convincing Paris to let them borrow hers (which was accomplished when she realized that she as well needed to get out of the dorm) the plan was in motion.

Rory and Paris each had a bag with all of their book, class supplies, and clothes.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Rory asked for the tenth time

"Ace, calm down, worst that can happen is they get a few pictures of you."

"Hey! I take offense to that." She exclaimed

"You know what I mean." He retorted

Logan opened the window in Rory's room; she was surprised that the paparazzi hadn't discovered it yet. One by one, they jumped out of the window and ran toward Berkley College.

She knew that she was breaking a cardinal Gilmore rule, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Seth and Robert headed back to their dorm while Rory, Paris, and Stephanie went to Finn, Colin, and Logan's dorm. Once there, they broke out laughing.

"So, where are we going to sleep?" asked Paris when the laughter died down

"My bed is always open." Offered Finn, putting his arm around Paris' her waist

"Touch me one more time and I'll make sure you never pleasure a woman again." She threatened

Finn stepped away from Paris.

"I don't have a roommate this semester; you guys could stay with me." Said Stephanie

"Thanks Steph."

"Or, you could stay with me and Paris could stay with Steph." Logan suggested

"I wouldn't want for you to have to sleep on the couch." Rory said innocently

"Ouch." Colin coughed

"Well, I was thinking that we could sleep together."

"You mean both of us on the couch?" she joked

"Forget the couch Ace."

"Look, Logan, I really don't want to have to explain to my mother or my grandparents that I'm living with three guys."

"But it would be fun! Picture it; you in the shower and I, the half asleep college student, wanders in the bathroom and opens the curtain-"

"Finn, stop picturing my girlfriend naked." Logan said in a threatening voice

"Right mate."

"Or I could stay with Steph, Paris could stay in my room, Rory could stay with Logan, and Finn could just stay where he is." Suggested Colin

"No fair, if everyone else gets to move, then I want to too." Cried Finn

"Listen!" shouted Paris, getting everyone's attention, "Rory and I will stay with Stephanie while you three stay where you are. All activities will be done here because I need silence while studying. All activities." she stressed the last part, looking pointedly at Logan and Rory.

**And there you have it. I hoped you liked it; review please!**


	6. A Long Day

**The Other Grandparents**

**A/N **Hearing that Logan will be back next season motivated me to update. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for all the reviews.

**A Long Day**

It was the Thursday before finals week and the last day of classes. Finals would start on Wednesday. If you were lucky, like Colin, Paris, Finn, and Logan, you would be done by Thursday night. It you were unlucky, like Rory and Stephanie, you had a final on Friday. Rory had spent much of her free time, much to Logan's dismay, studying or at the paper. Rory and Paris had moved back into their dorm but not for long. Paris was planning to get an off campus apartment with Doyle next semester, and Rory and Stephanie decided to do the same. The two girls made plans to go apartment hunting over Winter Break.

Tonight was the night of the Huntzberger Dinner. Rory had just finished her last class and already had a plan for how she was going to spend the rest of the day. She had planned to study for three hours, start getting ready at five-thirty, and then be ready to leave by six-thirty. Something she didn't have time for was the nagging feeling that she was forgetting something. It surprised her when she walked into her dorm and Logan was there waiting for her.

"You need to leave." Were the first words our of her mouth when she saw Logan

"Nice to see you too."

"I'm sorry but," she paused when he kissed her, "you're not in my plan."

"Your plan?" he mocked

"Yes, I need to study and be ready to leave by six-thirty and you'll just distract me."

"Why do you need to be ready by six thirty?' he asked

"For dinner." She deadpanned

He was still clueless

"At your parents." She supplied

"That's not tonight." He said, shaking his head

"Yes it is." She headed to the coffee maker to start a pot.

"No, it's not." He argued

"What date were you told?" she asked him, confused

"I wasn't." he realized

She raised an eyebrow at him

"I'm not invited to dinner." It dawned on him, "I'm not invited to dinner!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"And your upset about this?" she asked him before pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Why wouldn't they invite me?" he asked himself aloud

"I thought you said you were going to call them." She reminded him

"I've been busy." He defended himself

"Doing what?"

"Distracting you." He said, smirking as he pulled her close to him and kissed her neck.

"Logan," she protested, putting her hands up to his chest to push him away but not finding the strength to carry out the action.

His moth was otherwise occupied.

"I need to study." She whispered

"No you don't." he said into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, before her claimed her mouth.

Holding her by the waist, he carried her to the couch and continued kissing her.

"I have exams." She continued to protest, weakly, as he joined her on the couch.

"They're a week away." He said into her neck.

"I know but-" she lost the ability to form coherent thoughts when Logan started applying different degrees of suction up and down her neck. He made his way across her face until he found her lips.

Lifting up the bottom of her shirt, his lips moved to the exposed skin and slowly kissed his way up her body, moving her shirt higher and higher. She felt him smirk against her stomach when she let out a moan. Her shirt had just hit the floor when the door burst open, revealing an unsuspecting Lorelai.

"Oh my god!' she exclaimed, covering her eyes

"Mom!" Rory yelped, grabbing her shirt and slipping it over her head.

"Lorelai, hi." Logan greeted her sheepishly

"Logan," she waved at him with the hand that wasn't covering her eyes.

"I'm going to go . . . call my mother." He said before kissing Rory on the cheek and exiting the dorm as fast as he could.

"You can open your eyes now." Rory said

"Are you sure?" she asked, removing her hand but her eyes still closed tightly.

"Yes Mom."

Slowly, and carefully, she opened her eyes, almost as if she suspected Logan to still be there.

"Sorry." She said meekly

"What are you doing here?"

Then it hit here, what she had forgotten. She hadn't told her mother about dinner with the Huntzbergers, a dinner Lorelai was expected to attend.

"Luke and I haven't been able to see each other for a few weeks and we have a date tonight so I need your black heels." Lorelai said excitedly

"You have a date?"

"Yeah, he's cooking me dinner which, I know, he's done almost every night since I moved to Stars Hollow, but this time it'll be in his apartment."

"He's done that before too." Rory reminded her mother

"Right . . . this time it's different." She said

"What's he making?" Rory asked as she walked into her room to get the shoes

"I don't know, he's being very secretive about the whole thing." Lorelai responded when she came back into the living room

"Mom, I forgot to tell you something." Rory started, switching to a serious voice

"What?" asked Lorelai, concerned.

"Friday night dinner is canceled tomorrow night, so, you're free!"

"Did my Mom say why?"

"Oh, some dinner party she and grandpa had to go to." She said, trying to convince herself that she wasn't _really _lying and failing miserably at it.

"Cool, so are you coming back to the Hollow this week or are you abandoning mommy again this weekend?" asked Lorelai

"No I have exams next week so you won't hear from me until next Friday."

"We'll have a movie night!" exclaimed Lorelai

"Sounds like fun."

"Well, I'll just be going, bye."

123123

After Lorelai left, Rory went to Logan's dorm and walked in without knocking. Ignoring the startled expressions of Colin and Finn, she stormed in Logan's room.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, thinking it was one of his roommates. Then he realized who t was. "Rory? What are you doing here?"

"I just did something really bad." She said, pacing

"What?"

"My Mom's not coming to dinner."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't know about it."

"Huh?"

"I never told her about dinner at your parents and she came today and I remembered and I didn't tell her!" Rory exclaimed, no longer pacing

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because she came over needing to borrow my black heels because she and Luke hadn't been able to get together for awhile and tonight they finally can and she looked so excited and I felt guilty and I didn't want her to have to cancel so I didn't tell her!" she exclaimed in one breath.

Logan didn't know what to say to soothe his girlfriend, so he did what he could do. He wrapped his arms around her and led her to the living room. He sat her on the couch, next to Finn, and proceeded to pour her a cup of coffee, go back into the living room, hand her the mug, and sit in the recliner next to her.

"What's wrong love?" asked Finn

"I'm royally screwed. I mean, my Mom hates that I'm seeing Straub and Francine, but when she hears about dinner and that I lied about it she's going to freak."

"Your Mom hates you seeing the Haydens?" asked Logan

"She hasn't said anything but I can tell. I don't really blame her for it but I can tell that she feels a little betrayed. It's just this, then we have finals, and moving and-"

"You're moving?" asked Colin

"Yeah; Steph and I are getting an off campus apartment."

"Stephanie's moving too?' Colin asked, bewildered

"Do you talk to your girlfriend?" Rory asked him, taking out her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Your mother." She replied passively, scrolling through her history, finding Shira's number, and pressing the call button.

"Rory, no, hang up while you still have a chance." Logan said seriously

But it was too late.

"Hello, Huntzberger residence." Came the maid's voice.

"Hi, may I please speak to Mrs. Huntzberger."

"Can I ask whose calling?"

"Rory Gilmore-" she paused for a second, "Hayden."

"One moment please."

The three guys, a little shocked at her using her Hayden name, stared at her, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Rory? This is Shira Huntzberger."

"Hi Mrs. Huntzberger." Rory greeted her politely

"Please dear, it's Shira. I'm looking forward to our dinner tonight."

"Me too. Actually, that's what I'm calling you about."

"Oh?" came Shira's voice

"My mother will be unable to join up tonight. I'm sorry for calling on such short notice. It's my fault really-"

"It's no problem; really, I'll see you at seven." Shira assured her

"Goodbye Mrs. Huntzberger."

"Goodbye Rory."

She hung up.

"So let me get this straight," Colin said once Rory was off the phone. "Now you have to have dinner with your grandparents and you boyfriend's parents without you boyfriend." He finished, smirking.

"Shut up Colin." She opened her phone again and dialed her grandmother's number.

"Gilmore residence?" came the maid of the week's voice.

"Hi, may I please speak to Emily." She said before taking s quick sip of her coffee.

"One moment please."

Over the phone, she could faintly hear the happenings at her grandmother's house.

"Mrs. Gilmore, you have a phone call."

"Who's calling Olivia?" asked her grandmother

"I-I don't know Mrs. Gilmore." The maid replied hesitantly

"Didn't I tell you to ask who was calling when you answer the phone?" asked her grandmother in a patronizing tone.

"Y-Yes Mrs. Gilmore."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Gilmore, I forgot."

"Oh, just give me the phone." She said in a defeated tone. "Hello, this is Emily Gilmore."

"Grandma, hi, it's Rory."

"Hello Rory." Emily greeted

"Hi," she said again, "I need to tell you something about dinner tonight."

"Oh?"

"You see, I forgot to tell Mom and, you see, she has plans, so she won't be able to make it tonight."

"Did you mother put you up to this?"

"What? Grandma, no."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked suspiciously

"Yes grandma."

"Are her plans with that diner man?"

"Grandma, Mom doesn't know about the dinner and that's my fault. She's been busy with work lately and she and Luke haven't been able to get together in a while, so please, don't punish Mom. I already called Mrs. Huntzberger and apologized."

"All right then, I'll see you at seven, don't be late."

"I won't. Bye."

"Bye Rory."

Rory was exhausted. Never had she prepared so much for just one meal.

"Are you okay love?" asked Finn, looking concerned.

She nodded her head.

"Will you guys be at the pub when I get back?" Rory asked

"Most likely." Colin said

"Good, I'll meet you there." Rory told them as she got off the couch. She went to Logan and kissed him goodbye before leaving the dorm and heading for her own.

"Do you have a plan?" Colin asked Logan as soon as the door was closed.

Logan simply nodded his head.

234234

Rory didn't get to study. As soon as she got back to her dorm, she found Stephanie sitting on her couch hyperventilating.

"I think . . . I may be . . . pregnant." She said between the deep breathes.

"Stephanie, calm down." Rory said, rushing over to her. "Have you taken a test?"

Instead of answering, she started sobbing.

"I c-can't be pregnant. Colin's going to h-hate me." Stephanie sobbed.

"Colin loved you."

"But he's not g-going to want a baby."

"Have you taken a test?" Rory asked again

"N-no." she was calming down a little. "But I bought one."

Stephanie held up a small, brown paper bag that Rory hadn't noticed.

"Are you ready to take it?" Rory asked her slowly

Stephanie shook her head

"Okay, well, I have to go to dinner in a few hours, but I'll stay with you until then. Do you want me to call Rosemary?"

Stephanie nodded her head.

After calling Rosemary, she got there in less then 15 minutes with her face as red as her hair. She, Rory, and Stephanie sat on the couch and watched movies, avoiding the subject. They helped Rory get ready for dinner and Rory assured them that they could stay when she left. Rory arrived at the Huntzbergers about five minutes early, just so her grandmother didn't have the opportunity to chastise her for being late. The maid led her into the sitting room; her only company was Elias, Logan's grandfather.

"I want to talk to you." Said the man after a few moments of awkward silence. "I know that we may have treated you poorly last time, and I apologize if we hurt your feelings. Now, while my son and daughter-in-law go around like idiots trying to act like what happened at that dinner never happen, I want to acknowledge that it did. I know that I said seemed cruel, but I did what I thought was best for my family. As a Gilmore, if you were raised to be a society wife, you would have been fine. However, as a Gilmore and a Hayden, being raised as how you were, is perfectly fine. It may seem shallow, but my family's image is important to me."

"But what about what the members of your family wants?" she asked before she could stop herself. Rory imagined his facial expression would change a little, but it didn't.

"Sometimes, you must give up what you want for what you need to do. Lucky for Logan, he doesn't have to." He replied simply

Rory decided then and there that she liked Logan's grandfather.

**Okay, I wasn't going to end it there, but I ran out of ideas. I'm not exactly sure if I liked this chapter, but I hope you guys did.**

**Please review**


	7. An Apple a Day Keeps the Doctor Away

**The Other Grandparents**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**An Apple a Day Keeps the Doctor Away**

Logan had had a plan to get his girlfriend out of dinner with his parents. However, seconds before he left to put his plan in action he discovered he didn't need it; this discovery came in the form of a phone call. It seemed that Rory had somehow left her cell phone at her place and when he answered her phone, her was in contact with none other then Francine Hayden.

"Rory?" came Mrs. Hayden's surprised voice at Logan answering Rory's phone.

"No, it's Logan."

"Why are you answering Rory's phone?" she asked, her voice a little frantic.

"She left it here on accident. Mrs. Hayden are you okay?"

"Do you know where Rory is?"

"She's having dinner with the Gilmore's and my parents." He informed her. "Is everything okay?" he asked again.

"No, actually, I'm afraid Straub's in the hospital. That's why I was hoping to find Rory."

"What hospital?"

"George Washington University Hospital." She answered.

"We'll be right there." Logan said before hanging up.

Colin and Finn, who had witnessed Logan's side of the conversation, looked at him expectantly.

"Where are w going?" asked Finn.

"I need to get Rory."

"I thought that was already established." Colin replied

"You said you had a plan." Finn added.

"Well, the plan has changed,"

"I hate change." Finn muttered. "It's so inconvenient."

"I need to go get Rory. I'll call you when I find out more." He said before exiting the dorm.

Finn and Colin shared a look before simultaneously walking out the door. They caught Logan by surprised hen the opened the doors to his Porsche and joining him in the car.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Well, we're coming with; duh." Finn deadpanned.

So Logan had no choice but to let them come on the trip to Hell. .er. . his parent's house.

123123

They were just about to sit down to dinner when the three stooges arrived; drinks had gone well and the conversation had flowed smoothly. Richard, Mitchum, and Elias had talked about business while Emily and Shira gossiped about the latest happenings of Hartford society. Rory wasn't ignored but she wasn't the center of attention either, she liked it that way.

"Are you sure this is your house Logan?" the Australian's voice carried from the foyer to the living room.

"Yes Finn," Logan replied.

"Have I been here before?" asked Finn.

"You were here for my birthday Finn." Logan deadpanned.

"I was drunk wasn't I?"

"You're always drunk." Colin said.

"I resent that!" Finn cried.

"You would," muttered Logan. "Grandpa, Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore, hi." Logan greeted them as soon as he entered the room.

"Logan, were expecting you?" asked Shira

"No, I just need to steal Rory for a moment."

"We're just about to have dinner Logan." said Mitchum.

"I'll take her place." offered Finn. "I'm a great conversationalist."

"Great, we'll be right back." Logan said, grabbing Rory's hand and leading her to the foyer.

"Is everything okay?' she asked when they reached their destination.

"No, we have to leave." He said seriously.

"What? Why?"

"It'll tell you in the car, but we need to go." He said as he grabbed her coat.

"No, Logan, tell me now. I'm not leaving your parent's house for no reason." She stated firmly, standing her ground.

"You're grandfather's in the hospital." He told her.

Rory's face faltered; she hadn't been expecting that.

"Is- is he okay?' she asked, her voice faltering a bit.

He didn't know what to say. Mrs. Hayden had sounded shaken on the phone and society wives didn't shake easily. Rory took Logan's hesitation to answer as a sign for the worst.

"We have to go." She said frantically, grabbing her coat from Logan's hands and slipping it on.

Logan ran to the living room to get Finn and Colin to find Finn had tanked control of the conversation.

"So there I was, looking for my redhead and finally, I find her dorm. Only then I found out that its Rory's dorm. Then I go to continue my search and when I finally found her Logan's not there. Turns out-." Finn got cut off.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to go." Logan announced. Finn and Colin causally walked out of the room.

"Is Rory coming back?" asked Shira.

"No, he answered, turning his back and heading for the door. He could hear the click of his mother's heels as she followed him into the foyer.

Logan, she can't just-." Shira stopped speaking when she caught sight of Rory. "Are you okay dear?" Shira asked, genuinely concerned. Um . . . I have to go, my grandfather's in the hospital. I'm sorry about dinner."

Don't worry," Shira assured her, leaving Logan astounded by his mother's kindness.

"I'm sorr-."

"Don't worry about it." Shira reassured her.

Rory nodded and wet out of the car to join Colin and Finn. Logan bid his mother farewell and did the same. On the way to the house he had called the air hanger that housed his family's plane to tell them he was expecting the plane to be ready to go, pilot and all, by the time they got there.

Rory was grateful that Logan let Finn drive so that he could sit in the backseat with her. She didn't know how she was supposed to be reaction. She didn't know him (well) that long, but he was her grandfather, her family.

They got to the hanger quickly; Rory wondered if the press knew about it and figured they probably did, but there were no flashbulbs going off when she got out of the car and onto the Huntzberger jet.

The plane ride was uneventful, a rarity when involving Finn. Given, it was a short flight, but she was glad not to have to deal with any craziness. To pass the time they watched a movie, but Rory didn't really pay attention to it. The plane landed and Finn gave her a pair of dark sunglasses.

"What are these for?" she asked.

"Just put them on Love." he answered.

AS soon as they arrived at the hospital, she found out why she needed the sunglasses. Reporters, photographers, and camera men littered the outside of the hospital. Hospital security had to hold them back as the four made their way to the doors of the emergency room. As soon as they got inside Rory was greeted by a staff member.

"Miss Hayden, hello, I'm Dr. Mekler. Would you like to show you to your grandmother?" he asked.

"Yes please," she answered politely, not bothering to correct him.

The doctor led them to private waiting room where Francine, Christopher, and Gigi were waiting. She kissed Francine and Christopher on the cheek and Gig looked happily surprised to see her, which made Rory feel a little guilty for not spending more time with her sister. The doctor slipped out of the room unnoticed. Finn, Colin, and Logan started playing with Gigi, knowing that Rory would want to find out what happened without any interruptions,

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Francine answered. "We were eating dinner at Alesandros and all the sudden her collapsed." she elaborated.

"Did they tell you what was wrong?" Rory asked.

"They've been running tests for awhile." She relied.

"How are you doing?' Rory asked Francine.

"I'm holding up." she assured her.

"Did, it's been awhile, how are you?" Rory asked, sounding a bit formal.

Logan stopped playing with Gig when Rory talked to her father. Logan knew how he had hurt Rory and her mother.

"I'm okay, Ror." said Chris, standing up to hug his daughter.

"This is my boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger." She introduced him to her father after their somewhat awkward embrace.

"Logan, this is my father Christopher Hayden."

The two men shook hands.

"Hello mate, I'm Finn, your future son-in-law." Finn said, ever the comedian, as he offered his hand to Christopher.

"Colin McRae," Colin offered his hand as well.

Christopher shook both their hands, smiling at Finns antics. Before anyone could say anything else, Rory's cell phone started to ring. She excused herself and answered her phone.

"Rory? Where are you?" asked Rosemary over the phone.

"Washington D.C."

"What? Look, Stephanie's having a nervous breakdown."

"Again?"

"She took the test." Rosemary said. "And now she won't look at the results."

Rory didn't get the greatest reception in the hospital.

"Steph took the pregnancy test?" she blurted out.

"WHAT!" shrieked Colin from behind her.

"It's negative!" Rory heard Stephanie exclaim over the phone.

"Was that Colin?" rosemary asked.

"Colin's there?" Rory heard Stephanie's panicked voice. From what Rory could make out, she could tell that Stephanie and Rosemary were fighting over the phone; Stephanie won.

"Stephanie's pregnant?" Colin asked her in person.

"Colin's there?" Stephanie asked over the phone.

Colin grabbed the phone from Rory.

"Steph?" Colin said urgently into the phone. " . . . . Sweetie, calm down." his face and voice softening.

Wanting to continue this conversation in private, Colin walked out of the room, still trying to console his girlfriend.

"Stephanie's pregnant?" Logan asked after Colin walked out.

"No," Rory shook her head. "She just thought she was."

"Who's Stephanie?" asked Francine, her confused face matching Christopher's.

"She's my friend grandma. You may know her parents."

There was a shot knock on the door and the doctor walked in, causing Rory to miss the surprised look on Chris's face put there by the way his daughter addressed his mother.

"We got his test results back." Dr. Mekler informed them. "One that worried me was his tox screen. Mrs. Hayden, where has your husband eaten in the last twenty four hours?"

"He had breakfast at home, a business luncheon at a restaurant in the city, and were eating dinner when he collapsed." Francine told the doctor,

"Why is this relevant?" Chris asked.

"Mrs. Hayden, you're husband was poisoned."

Logan's arm tightened around Rory's waist so she didn't fall, for the news the doctor had just divulged her caused her to loose balance for a moment. Finn, who had stopped playing with Gig when the doctor came in, looked more serious then Rory had ever seen him before. Francine looked like someone had just slapped her and had to sit down. Christopher had a semi-confused semi-astonished expression sprawled all over his face. Gigi, who was totally oblivious to what was going on around her, threw one of the toys at Finn's head in hopes of getting her playmate back.

"Is he awake?" asked Rory, breaking the silence.

The doctor nodded.

"Can was see him?" she asked.

"Only one at a time; he'll be okay but I don't want to overwhelm him."

"Okay, thank you." Rory said, unknowingly dismissing him.

The doctor walked out of the room, giving the family their privacy. They al stood in silence until Colin rejoined them.

"Okay, we have it all figured out; Stephanie is not-." Colin stopped when he saw the expressions on everyone's face.

"Hey Colin, Finn, lets take Gigi and go get some coffee." Logan suggested.

Christopher didn't object to having his second born taken out of the phone so Finn took her hand and led her out of the room. Logan kissed the side of Rory's head and left with room with Finn and Colin.

"Well I surely wasn't expecting that." Francine stated aloud.

Chris nodded in agreement.

"Who would do this?" Rory asked. She hated how she sounded like a scared little girl.

"I don't know." Christ whispered. "He is a political figure so he does have enemies."

"Oh, stop it Christopher." Francine warned.

"Mom, this is serious. Dad was poisoned, Mom, _poisoned_. I don't want to sound paranoid, but we could all be in risk."

"It may be smart to take some precautions." Francine agreed.

"Like what?" inquired Rory.

"We should try to eat out as little as possible, start going to the grocery store more often." Christ suggested. "Oh, and no take-out." He said, pointing at Rory.

Rory felt even more helpless as her father started cutting off her main supplies of food.

"I'm going to go call Mom." Rory announced, wanting to get out of that room. She grabbed her call phone from where Colin had put it and walked through the door. She dialed her mother's number; Lorelai answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered sleepily.

"Hey Mom, it's me, sorry to wake you."

"Rory? Are you okay?" Lorelai sounded more awake.

"Grandpa's in the hospital."

"What?"

"Dad's dad, Straub, not Richard." Rory cleared up.

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Washington D.C."

"That's, like, 300 miles away; how did you get there so quickly?"

"Logan's jet." Rory summarized.

"Is Straub okay? What's wrong with him?"

"He was poisoned," Rory told her. "Supposedly I can't eat out anymore."

"That sucks kid. How's Straub doing?"

"He'll be fine; he's awake but I haven't seen him yet."

"Do you want me to come there?" Lorelai asked, although Rory knew her mother really didn't want to.

"No, it's okay; Dad, Logan, and the guys are here so I'm not alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she assured her mother."

"Do you know when you'll be back?"

"Finals start Wednesday, so by then."

"Call me if anything changes or if you need anything, okay?"

"I will. Oh, wait, how did your dinner with Luke go?"

"It was great. I love you."

"Love you too Mom, bye."

"Bye," Lorelai said before hanging up.

All the sudden, she felt someone tugging on the bottom of her coat. She looked down and found her little sister looking up and smiling at her.

"Where are the guys?" Rory asked Gigi.

"I ran away!" Gigi told her excitedly.

"You did?"

Gig just nodded enthusiastically.

Then, out of nowhere, Finn came running up the hall. Frantically, he looked all around and a look of relief washed over his face when he saw Rory with Gigi; he ran up to the two sisters.

"She's a little devil!" Finn exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at Gigi.

"Where are Colin and Logan?" Rory asked him.

"We split up to look for her."

"Are you telling me three adults, who go to Yale, were outsmarted by a four year-old?" Rory asked.

Before Finn could defend himself, Logan and Colin joined them.

"Good," Colin commented. "You found her."

"Are you okay?" Logan asked as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"My Dad thinks that it would be a good idea if I only at food from the grocery store." She told them, obviously not liking the decision. "How's Stephanie?" Rory asked Colin.

"After succeeding in sufficiently freaking me out, I was able to calm her down and she's okay now; at least I think she is. How's your grandfather?" Colin asked.

"He's awake; I haven't seen him yet. I'm glad he's okay. You guys don't have to stay; Colin, you probably want to get back to Stephanie."

"Actually, she and Rosemary are on their way here no." Colin told her.

"Have you called your mom yet?" asked Logan.

Rory nodded. "She's not coming; I told her she didn't have to."

"But you want her t be here." Logan guessed.

"She and my grandparent, my Hayden grandparents, don't really have the best history and my parent's haven't talked since my grandparent's vowel renewal." She explained.

Rory and the guys, along with Gigi, went back into the private waiting room to join the Haydens; when the got there they found two police detectives. Much to Rory's dismay, they said the same thing as her father about no more outside food.

"Does this mean the coffee cart and the dining hall too?"

"Yes Miss Hayden." One of the detectives answered seriously.

Logan couldn't help but smirk at the helpless look on Rory's face. The detectives left after awhile and Francine went to see her husband.

"It's getting late and you must be exhausted, you can g to the house for the night." Christ handed her keys to what Rory assumed to be to the 'Hayden Manor."

"Do you want us to take Gig?" Rory motioned to her sleeping little sister.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Chris said as Finn lifted the snoozing girl into his arms.

"There's a limo waiting outside." Chris told the, as he kissed both of his daughters goodbye. "The driver knows where to go."

The group of friends made their way out of the hospital, through the hording press member, and into the limo safely. Colin got a call on his cell from Stephanie and the limo stopped at the airport on the way back to the house.

After the two girls swore they would never fly commercial again Rory thanked them for coming and for bringing school books and her notes; she noticed how Colin was especially sweet to Stephanie.

"Are you okay?" Rosemary asked Rory.

"I'm fine."

Rory was in awe when they pulled up to her grandparent's house. It was bigger then the Huntzberger's. Finn carried Rosemary's luggage, Colin carried Stephanie's luggage, Rory carried Gigi, and Logan carried Rory's studying material, which actually weighed more then Gigi, into the house. Finn put Gigi into her room and went back to join his friends.

"Anyone hungry?" Logan asked the group.

"Starving," Rory answered first, heading to, what she hoped, was the kitchen.

**Weird place to end it, I know. I am so sorry for waiting so long to update, I had writers block with this story. At least it's a long chapter. I kind of wanted to show that Shira wasn't completely evil and bring in Christopher. I hope you all liked this chapter, please review!**


	8. Me, Myself, and My Bodyguard

**The Other Grandparents**

**A/N** Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter.

**Beta:** just hidden

**Me, Myself, and My Bodyguard **

* * *

Rory rolled over in her sleep and hit something. She would have gone back to sleep if that something hadn't laughed at her. Slowly opening her eyes, she found two brown ones staring back at her.

"Hi," she whispered, smiling.

"Good morning Ace."

"Early?" she asked.

" Nine o'clock."

"Early," she confirmed, closing her eyes.

He laughed at her as she tried to pull the comforter up to her cover her but failed because he was holding it down. She looked at him with pleading eyes but he only shook his head. Grudgingly, Rory sat up in bed and looked around the unfamiliar room. It was elegant yet comfortable. She went to the window and opened the curtain, wincing when the first rays of sunlight hit her eyes. Outside the gate that kept outsiders off Hayden property was doing its job in keeping members of the press away from the mansion.

"How long have they been out there?" she asked Logan.

"At least five,"

"You've been up since five?" she asked in astonishment.

"Colin woke me up. He couldn't work the coffee machine," Logan told her somewhat bitterly.

"There's coffee?" Rory perked up.

"Yeah, once the maid woke up she was able to point out to us that the machine wasn't plugged in."

It was her turn to laugh at him.

Rory got out of bed, slipped on Logan's discarded robe, and pulled an already dressed Logan out of bed. She proceeded to lead him down the stairs and into the kitchen where the blessed coffee was. Colin, Finn, Rosemary, Stephanie, and Gigi were already there.

"Thanks for coming last night," Rory said as she entered the massive kitchen.

"It was no problem," Colin assured her.

"So, what are we doing today?" asked Finn.

"Well, I'm going back to the hospital. You guys don't have to though. You can go explore the city," she told them.

"Don't be silly," said Stephanie.

"Of course we're going with you," added Rosemary. "Besides, there was this really hot orderly that-."

"Hey!" cried Finn.

"But it doesn't matter because he's not exotic," Rosemary saved.

Finn accepted the answer.

* * *

When she got to the hospital, Christopher and Francine were still there and looked exhausted.

"Dad, Grandma, you should go home and get some sleep. You've been here forever. I'll stay," she told them.

They had protested; she knew they would. But in the end, they had conceded, Rory figured they were too tired to argue any longer. She assured her father that it was alright to leave them with Gigi and the two left and that she would call as soon as anything changes.

"So you're not to have any food from anywhere other than your home?" Finn asked with a teasing smile.

"Yes," Rory replied glumly.

They were all in the same private room they had been in last night; Rory had previously found out that there was a Hayden wing in the hospital.

"Not even coffee from your beloved coffee cart?" Colin joined in the fun.

"No," she replied grudgingly.

"What are you going to do for food?" Stephanie questioned.

Rory shrugged, "Can you cook?" she asked Logan.

Logan shook his head and put a comforting arm around her, "Don't worry Ace. We won't let you starve."

"Why would someone poison him?" Rory asked aloud.

"Are you kidding? He's a huge target! Whoever did it had a number of reasons," Colin told her.

Rory was about to respond when two tall men in black suits walked in. She noticed they each had ear pieces and were armed.

"Ca- Can I help you?" Rory spoke up.

"Are you the granddaughter of Justice Straubert Hayden?" one of the men asked.

"Yes," Rory answered timidly.

"I'm agent Zimmerman and this is agent Jones. We're with secret service and have been assigned to protect you and you're family. Two agents have already been placed outside your estate and one agent has been assigned to protect Mr. Christopher Hayden and Miss Georgia Hayden. As we speak, two agents are outside your grandfather's room."

Rory noticed the surprised look of her friends but kept her look of disbelief on Agent Zimmerman.

"I-I go to school in Connecticut," were the only words that came to her mind.

"Agent Jones will accompany you back to Connecticut. I will stay here with your grandparents," Agent Zimmerman informed her.

"My grandmother and my father have gone back home," Rory told them. Her brain seemed to be on delay.

"We know," Agent Jones spoke for the first time.

Rory must have looked more shocked then she thought because before she knew it Logan had asked them to please excuse them.

"Of course, we'll be right outside," Agent Zimmerman said before the two agents exited the room.

Logan led Rory to the couch and she sat down, the look of disbelief still on her face.

"Rory who were they?" Gigi asked as she climbed onto Rory's lap.

"They were the freedom and food takers," Rory muttered.

Gigi looked confused.

"They're some men who are going to take care of you and your family," Finn answered.

"Why?" Gigi turned to Finn while still on Rory's lap.

"To make sure nothing bad happens to them," Finn replied.

"Why?" Gigi asked again in a childlike manner.

"So they don't get hurt," Finn said irritably.

"Why?" Gigi couldn't help but ask again.

"Just because!" Finn exploded.

Gig's eyes widened at Finn's outburst.

"I mean, those are some questions that you should ask your father," Finn recovered.

"Why?" asked the ever curious Gigi.

"How we all go get some reading material?" Stephanie offered before Finn totally lost it. "Colin, Finn, Rosemary, lets go."

The four of them exited the room leaving only Logan, Rory and Gigi. Gigi, not seeing the seriousness of what was going on, left Rory's lap to play with her toys. Logan took a seat next to his girlfriend on the couch she was sitting on.

"I'm scared," she whispered so Gigi couldn't hear her.

He ran his hand up and down her arm and she looked up at him. Logan could see the fear in her eyes.

"I have to have a secret service guy follow me around twenty-four seven, my grandfather almost died, finals are coming up, I have to find an apartment with Steph by next semester or else I have no place to live, I can't have coffee or food without making it myself, and I don't-." she broke off when the tears slowly building in her eyes started to overflow. "I don't know what to do."

He rubbed her back and spoke to her soothingly, "It's okay, everything is going to be okay. Listen, the secret service guy won't be there forever. You'll do great on your finals because you've practically memorized every one of your text books. As for your living situation, you can move in with me."

That caused her to sit up straight.

"What?"

"Move in with me. Come on, it makes sense. I'm moving to an apartment in the Taft Building. It overlooks Old Campus and you love the old campus. It's ten minutes, by foot, to school. Plus, I want you with me," he whispered the last part into her ear.

"But I'm moving in with Stephanie," she reminded him.

"Colin asked her to move in with him last night. I guess he had been planning on asked her and hadn't known that she was planning on moving in with you. Finn somehow got the job of being RA for Durfee and-."

"Who in their right mind would make Finn a RA?" asked Rory in horror.

"It doesn't matter. Look, Colin asked her last night and she said yes but didn't want to tell you because of the circumstances. Move in with me Ace," he requested.

Rory's thoughts were swimming. First, Finn was going to be an RA for Durfee, her dorm freshman year. Secondly, some suit was going to be following her around everywhere she went. Oh, and then there was the fact that she was going to have to tell her entire family that she was going to move in with her boyfriend.

If possible, she leaned even closer into him and gave him a chaste kiss. "Hey guess what."

"What?" he played along.

"I'm going to be living with a _boy_," she whispered and kissed him again.

* * *

Colin, Rosemary, Finn, and Stephanie had returned a few hours ago and, much to Rory's delight, had somehow gotten her studying material.

There was a short knock on the door and Dr. Mekler, plus the two secret service agents, entered the room. Except for Rory, they all looked up at him, eager to hear what news he brought.

"Excuse me, Miss Hayden," the doctor tried to get Rory's attention.

Rory kept her eyes on her books and continued to read the text, scribbling notes down every couple of seconds.

"Sorry, she gets like this when she's studying," Logan told the doctor.

Dr. Mekler nodded understandingly as Logan ran his hand in front of the page, causing Rory to look up.

" Logan, come on. I . . . Oh, Dr. Mekler, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in."

"It's no problem Miss Hayden; I have some news on your grandfather."

"Oh?"

"He seems to be doing just fine. If his health continues to improve at this rate, we should have him discharged by tomorrow," Dr. Mekler announced.

"That's great, thanks you," she replied in a monotone voice, turning her head back to her book. Logan doubted she had processed a word the doctor said.

The doctor peered at her strangely and Logan gestured to his to wait for a moment. Logan swiftly grabbed the book, pen, and paper from her.

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed.

"I'll give it back when the good doctor leaves," he replied.

"Anyway, he needs to come back in next week for a follow-up and you need to have a full time nurse -."

"Which the federal government will provide," Agent Zimmerman interjected.

Dr. Mekler nodded, "We just need your grandmother to sign a few more insurance forms by the time your grandfather leaves and everything is set. You can see him if you'd like."

"He's awake?" Rory asked. When they had gotten to the hospital they had been told that Straub was sleeping and Rory didn't want to wake him. She hadn't seen him since they left her dorm room.

Dr. Mekler nodded and exited the room. The two agents did not.

"I'm going to call my grandmother and then I'm going to see him. I'll be back later. Gigi, do you want to come?" Rory asked.

Rory looked over to Gigi to see that she was asleep. She was face down on the floor with her toys surrounding her sleeping body.

With secret service agent in tow, Rory walked to the end of the hall and pulled out her phone. She dialed her father's number and hoped he had gotten enough sleep.

"Hello?" Chris answered the phone groggily.

"Hey Dad, sorry to wake you," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Is everything alright?"

"Dr. Mekler said that he could come home tomorrow. Grandma just needs to sign some insurance forms. How are you?"

"I'm fine," he paused. "I'm glad you're here Rory. It means a lot."

"Where else would I be?"

There was silence over the line and Rory knew that Chris was thinking about the times he was never there.

"Your grandmother and I will be there in a few hours," he told her.

"Okay, I'll see you then," she said before hanging up the phone.

Rory went to the elevator and when the door opened she pressed the button to go the next floor. It was weird having a guy follow her around all the time, but she could live with it. Hopefully he would come in handy when she had to pack all of her stuff and move it into her and Logan's new apartment.

The elevator door opened and the two exited the elevator. Agent Jones seemed to know where her grandfather's room was located so she let him lead her to a room at the end of the hall with two tall men in black suits on either side of the door.

"Could you wait out here?" Rory asked Jones.

He nodded his head and Rory went into her grandfather's hospital room.

"Hi," she said timidly.

"Rory, come in," he motioned to a chair next to his bed. She made her way to him and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, instantly regretting it. "I mean, in the general sense. You did almost die because you were. . ." she trailed off.

Straub chuckled, "I'm doing okay. So I hear that we're going to be trailed by secret service now."

Rory nodded, "One is even going back to Connecticut with me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, this isn't your fault," Rory instantly assured him.

"Not for that, for-," he was interrupted by a nurse walking through the door, also accompanied by a secret service agent.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hayden, I need to take you vitals." Rory noticed that the nurse looked a little intimidated.

"I'll come back later, okay?"

"See you later Rory," her grandfather bid her farewell.

* * *

"Do you carry a gun?"

"Yes."

"Can I see it?"

"No."

Rory and Agent Jones walked back into the private family room to find Finn pestering Agent Zimmerman. She noticed Logan wasn't there.

"Finn, leave him alone," Rory chastised.

"I'm just trying to make conversation," Finn defended.

"Well stop, I would like my boyfriend to be in one piece when we get back to school. And he could so kill you in a fight. Gun or no gun." Rosemary said while looking the agent over.

"Thanks for the confidence, Love." Finn replied sarcastically.

"Do any of you know where Logan is?" Rory asked.

"He got a call from Satan a few minutes ago. He went out to the hall." Colin told her.

Much to her dismay, Agent Jones followed her to the hall. She saw Logan instantly and could tell that his father was pissing him off because the vein in his neck was showing.

"Are you seriously calling me for a story?" Logan asked incredulously as Rory pulled him into the nearby girl's bathroom, somewhere she knew Agent Jones wouldn't follow her.

She checked to make sure the stalls were empty and locked the main entrance.

"Dad, I don't care if it will be great for business, this is my girlfriend's family," Logan said, his voice a mix of anger and annoyance. Logan closed his phone and Rory knew that he had just hung up on his father.

She kissed his neck and he groaned. "What was that about?" She asked while his hands slowly made their way to her hips.

"Nothing important," he lied. She raised her eyebrows at him, "He wanted to know how your grandfather was doing."

"So?"

"He asked because he wanted to have the first factually story on it. He's such an ass." Logan mumbled the last part. "I can't believe you pulled me into a girl's bathroom," he said with a laugh.

"It's the one place that that secret service guy can't follow me," she replied.

"Yeah, but I'll bet he doesn't think we're talking," he told her with a smirk.

Blush instantly invaded her face and before she could say anything Logan kissed her passionately.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered into her ear. "Ready to go back out there?" he asked, pulling her to the door and unlocking it.

"I guess," she sighed.

The agent was dutifully waiting outside the door as she and Logan walked out of the bathroom and Rory couldn't help but blush as the three of them went back to the room where their friends were waiting.

**A/N So it's been a little over a month since I last updated. Sorry. I had no idea what I was doing with this chapter but I think it turned out okay. I think the whole secret service thing with be interesting to write. Please review! **


	9. Explosions

**The Other Grandparents**

**A/N** Thanks for all the reviews.

**Beta:** just hidden

**Explosions **

* * *

Rory had just finished her last final.

Ever since last Thursday she had been in Washington D.C. Her friends had left over the weekend and she didn't blame them, they had finals too. She arrived back in New Haven early Wednesday morning for her first final. She had taken two more on Thursday and had just finished her last one today, Friday.

As soon as she stepped out of her classroom, flanked by Agent Jones, she pulled out her cell phone and called Logan. As the phone rang, she headed to the coffee cart, but the remembered that she wasn't allowed to go there anymore.

"Hey Ace," he greeted.

"I'm free!" she exclaimed.

"How was the exam?" he asked.

"Blah," she stuck her tongue out for effect, forgetting momentarily that he couldn't see her.

"That bad, huh?" she could hear the smile on his face.

"I'm just glad it's over," she said. "Now I can finish packing."

Rory hadn't told her family she was moving in with Logan yet. She hadn't even had the chance to see her mother yet.

"When are you going to tell them?" he asked, as if reading her mind.

"Does never work for you?"

"Ace," he chided.

"I'm telling them tonight at dinner. I'll tell the Haydens when everything dies down," she said into the phone.

"Good. So, do you need any help packing?"

"No, Grandma still thinks that I'm moving in with Stephanie so she hired movers. They'll be here in about an hour so all I have to do is finish putting stuff into boxes. Is your stuff at the apartment yet?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I finished moving today," he told her.

"So tonight we will officially live together," Rory said, liking the sound of it.

"Looks that way."

* * *

Moving took longer than expected and, as a result, Rory was running late for Friday night dinner.

Agent Jones told her he would be back by the end of dinner and Rory was left in the foyer of her grandmother's house.

The maid of the week led her to the dining room where her mother and her grandparents were eating salad. Rory took her usual seat and the maid set a salad down in front of her.

"Sorry Grandma, I didn't mean to be late," Rory said.

"You could have called you know," Emily chastised.

"Leave her alone Emily, she had exams today," Richard said proudly.

"I really am sorry Grandma," Rory apologized again.

"Well, you're here now. How were your exams? How's Logan? Are you two still together?" Emily fired off.

"God Mom, let her get a word in," Lorelai muttered.

"I'm just interested in my granddaughter's life, Lorelai," she said before turning back to Rory.

Rory took a deep breath before answering, "Exams were fine. I was studying all week so I'm pretty sure I did okay. Things with Logan are great. Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you about me . . . him . . . Logan and me," Rory sputtered.

"You're engaged aren't you?" Emily exclaimed.

"No! I mean, no. But, we have taken our relationship to the next step," she explained carefully.

"What does that mean?" Loreali asked.

"Well, wemovedintogether," she said quickly.

"I'm sorry, repeat that please; I think you just said that you and Logan moved in together. However, I know you would have talked to me about this before actually doing it," Lorelai retorted through her teeth.

"Actually Mom, you heard correctly," Rory said, looking down at her salad.

"This is unacceptable!" Emily exclaimed, throwing her fork down. "You don't live with someone who you aren't married to," Emily stated adamantly.

"I was never married to Paris," Rory offered weakly, trying to lighten the mood.

"This isn't a joking manner, Rory," Emily said sternly. She turned to Lorelai, "This is all your fault."

"What?" Lorelai exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"This isn't Mom's fault," Rory added.

"Well who else would she have gotten the notion that it was acceptable to live with a male, who is not of relation, before they were married?" Emily inquired.

"Look, Paris is moving in with Doyle. Stephanie and I were going to share an apartment but with everything that happened we weren't able to look. She and Colin are moving in together and Logan asked me if I wanted to move in and I do. So now we are living together," Rory said in one breath.

Her three elders just stared at her until Richard spoke up, "Do you mean to tell me that you two are already sharing a residence?"

Rory nodded.

"Since when?" Richard asked stoically.

"This afternoon," Rory said softly.

"Is this why you were late for dinner?"

"It took longer than I expected to unpack," Rory explained.

Richard nodded. "I would like it if you brought Logan to dinner the week after your grandmother and I get back from Europe. It seems like things are getting serious between you two," he said solemnly.

"We've been dating for over a year," she said.

"And your happy?" he asked.

"Yes, very."

Richard nodded and got up from the table, "I'm going to the study. I have some work to catch up on," he said before the three women alone.

"I don't like this Rory," Lorelai said.

"I know."

"Does his family know?" Emily asked.

Rory nodded, "He told them last night."

"How did they take it?" Emily wanted to know.

"They were thrilled, actually. Shira is planning the wedding as we speak," Rory added wryly. She had a feeling that Shira's glee was based on her being a Hayden. Rory reached into her purse, pulled out her wallet, and opened it. She didn't notice a certain card catch Lorelai's eye as she retrieved a piece of paper and closed her wallet. She handed the paper to Lorelai.

"Here's my new address," Rory whispered.

"Rory, why do you have a Black American Express Card?" Lorelai asked in a stiff voice.

"You have what?" Emily inquired.

"Francine gave it to me," she said.

"_Really, Grandma, you don't have to-."_

_Rory was just about to leave the Hayden estate for Washington D.C. when Francine stopped her and handed her a small, rectangular, piece of plastic. Rory didn't know what it was until she turned it over._

"_Nonsense Rory, just take it. Go crazy, every now and then a girl can use some retail therapy. If not, then use it for emergency." Francine waved off her protest. _

"So you're just going to accept them into your lives with no hesitations?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"I accepted them into my life weeks ago," Rory reminded her.

"They ignored you! You were at that dinner two years ago, were you not? I know I asked you to leave, but you know they weren't asking about your childhood after you left," Lorelai spat.

"Yes, but I was also at the dinner five weeks ago when they apologized," Rory said.

"So that's it? They apologize after twenty one years and you let bygones be bygones?" Lorelai asked.

"Excuse me for wanting a relationship with my other grandparents."

"They're only family by blood! Lorelai exclaimed.

"Just because I see them doesn't mean you have to," Rory said.

"You want to know what I think?" Lorelai asked.

"Does it matter?" Emily muttered.

"I think you're letting them into your lives so Logan's family will accept you," Lorelai announced.

Rory just stared.

"He's changed you so much Rory!" Lorelai continued. "Don't you see? Look at yourself, you have a black card, you're living in an obscenely expensive apartment, and I barely see you anymore."

"So this is about Logan?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded sardonically.

"Really Lorelai, you never got the chance to know him," Emily interjected. "You didn't come to the dinner at the Huntzbergers-,"

"What dinner?" Lorelai asked, looking to Rory.

Rory looked away.

"What dinner?" Lorelai asked again, more accusingly.

"Last Thursday we had dinner at the Huntzberger's. You were invited but I forgot to tell you and then you called me and you were really excited about dinner with Luke so I-."

"So you lied?" Lorelai finished.

"You were really excited about your date and it was my fault that you didn't know so I got you out of the dinner," Rory explained.

Lorelai shook her head and looked away from her daughter.

"Usually you're psyched to get out of any social obligation so I didn't really see it as a terrible loss on your part," Rory said.

"Oh we both know that's not true Rory."

They were silent for a moment until the ring of Rory's cell phone could be heard throughout the room. She rummaged through her purse until she located her new phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

It was Agent Jones, wondering what time he should be at her grandparent's house. Rory told him he could pick her up now.

"So you're just going to leave?" exclaimed Lorelai.

"Thanks for dinner Grandma, I hope you have a good time in Europe," Rory kissed her grandmother goodbye and headed for her grandfather's study. Lorelai didn't follow.

She bid farewell to Richard and walked out of the house just as Agent Jones pulled up.

* * *

"You're home early," Logan said as she walked into their apartment.

"What do you know, he can tell time," Rory muttered sarcastically, still on the defensive.

"Hey, what's wrong?' Logan asked as he got off the couch and followed her to the kitchen. "Did something happen at dinner?"

Rory's head disappeared into the fridge and reemerged with a beer in hand. Logan took it from her before she could open it.

"What happened?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "I love you," was all she said.

"I love you too Ace," he replied, confused. He looked upon her face and could see that she had recently been crying. "How bad was dinner?"

"Not good," she whispered. "I really don't want to talk about it. I'll tell you tomorrow, but not now," she told him.

He nodded understandingly. "Did you eat?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Chinese or pizza?" he asked.

Rory laughed, "Chinese would be really good."

"Well then, Chinese it is," he confirmed.

Rory kissed him softly and he pulled her into a hug. This was going to work.

* * *

Hours later, Rory was lying in Logan's embrace with nothing but a sheet covering her.

"We should move into a new apartment every night," Logan said.

"I would hit you but I'm too weak," Rory let him know.

"Did I tire you out Ace?" Logan leered humorously.

She just moved further into his arms and he tightened his grip on her. She like this feeling.

"What do you want to do for Christmas?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. Don't you want to go to Stars Hollow? See everyone?" Logan asked.

"No, I think that would be a bad idea."

Logan didn't ask her why, and for that she was thankful.

"We could stay here. Just the two of us," he offered.

"I think the Haydens want to have dinner with me on Christmas Eve, but I like your idea for Christmas Day. It would be nice to have a break," she mused.

"I agree," he murmured.

"Wait, what about your parents?"

"What about them?" Logan asked with a yawn.

"Don't you have some social obligation? A Christmas Party or something?" Rory asked.

"They're in Spain for the rest of the year. Apparently, they couldn't deal with 'the stress of the holidays' and decided to leave the country. I'm expecting Mom to come back with a new nose," he added the last part sarcastically.

There was a knocking at the door and Logan groaned before detangling himself from Rory and putting a pair of boxers on to answer the door.

"Finn, it's one in the morning, what do you want?" Rory heard Logan gripe.

She couldn't exactly make out what Finn was saying, but she caught the words: _news, Reporter girl,_ and_ ring_. Suddenly, Logan stormed into their room, with Finn right behind him, and Rory pulled the sheet up to her chin.

However, Finn's sexual innuendo never came as he and Logan kept their eyes on the TV, which Logan had just switched on.

"What are you guys. . .?" Rory trailed off what her eyes' caught the headline being illuminated on the plasma screen in front of her.

There was another knock on the door and this time Finn went to answer it. Rory took his absence from the room as an opportunity to get out of bed and slip on a robe. Suddenly, Colin came running into the room, Finn walking dejectedly behind him.

"Are you CRAZY!" Colin bellowed.

"I-,"Logan was interrupted.

"Do you have any idea how much you've messed up!" Colin yelled.

"Shut-," Logan was, once again, interrupted.

"You can't propose! Once you propose then every girl in our circle will be expecting a ring! Can't you think of anyone but yourself?" Colin screamed.

Colin seemed to run out steam by then and Rory noticed he looked a bit frazzled. His rant had been quite comical in that he sounded frantic the entire time.

Logan began to explain while the reporter on the television started to inform to the world that Mitchum Huntzberger had just taken the legendary Huntzberger engagement ring out of its heavily protected vault in Spain.

As if Rory needed anymore stress.

* * *

**Okay, so I realized I haven't updated this story since June. Sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter and please review!**


End file.
